1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a pointing device, a display apparatus and a pointing system, and a location data generation method and a display method using the same. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a pointing device, a display apparatus and a pointing system, which enable a video to be displayed using location data of the pointing device, and a location data generation method and a display method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic blackboards and electronic pens may be used for presenting lectures, presenting conferences, studying, or games. Further, electronic blackboards enable lectures or the like to be conducted in a low cost, clean environment, whereas general blackboards require consumables, such as pens or chalk.
Additionally, it is easy to convert writings on the electronic blackboards into data, and to transceive or edit the data, and thus electronic blackboards have superior functionality compared to conventional blackboards. Accordingly, electronic blackboards are commercially advantageous.
However, there are many improvements that need to be made to expand the use of electronic blackboard systems. For example, content input by users' manipulation of electronic pens needs to be displayed on electronic blackboards more instantly and accurately. In particular, electronic blackboards respond slowly to a user's manipulation of electronic pens, and content different from the content input by a user's electronic pen may be displayed on electronic blackboards, which is inconvenient for users. Additionally, such problems are accentuated when an electronic blackboard system is operated with a wireless connection.